Vesperia chez Tiercelieux
by Midori Yume
Summary: Que faire quand l'on a du temps libre, quelques amis et envie de s'amuser un peu ? Pourquoi pas une partie de Loups-Garous de Tiercelieux ? Après tout, c'est un bon moyen de régler ses comptes... N'est-il pas ?


Disclaimer : Le jeu des Loups-Garous de Tiercelieux et Tales of Vesperia ne sont pas à moi

Titre : Vesperia chez Tiercelieux

Beta : Eliandre

Genre : UA, Humour

Rating : K+

Note : Dans cet OS, j'ai inclus le personnage de Patty Fleur qui n'est présent que dans la version PS3 du jeu. Elle dit souvent « nanoja » à la fin de ses phrases qui est un terme intraduisible qu'utilisent les personnes âgées.

* * *

**Loups-garous : première partie**

« Bon les jeunes, quand vous aurez fini de vous jeter des regards noirs, vous pourriez fermer les yeux ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir commencer moi… »

Cette plainte de la part de Raven, seul adulte – ou vieillard suivant le point de vue – présent dans la pièce, s'adressait à la fois à Rita qui fusillait Karol du regard depuis qu'elle avait reçue sa carte et à Sodia et Flynn qui en faisaient de même avec Yuri mais pour deux raisons différentes, la première ne manifestant par là que ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire au brun et le second car il souhaitait que son meilleur ami arrête de provoquer la rousse avec ce sourire narquois.

Ce soir-là, Estelle avait invité ses amis chez elle pour jouer aux Loups-Garous de Tiercelieux. Raven, professeur de physique-chimie au lycée de celle-ci – beaucoup avaient du mal à la croire en le voyant dans ses habits troués et avec sa barbe de trois jours mais oui, il était bien enseignant et très apprécié de ses élèves -, avait accepté de venir pour jouer le rôle du meneur de jeu. Elle avait aussi proposé à sa jeune voisine Patty Fleur de venir les rejoindre, le jeu étant plus intéressant quand il y a beaucoup de personnes, et à ses amis d'inviter les leurs. C'est donc ainsi que Flynn, qu'elle connaissait depuis le collège, avait amené avec lui Sodia et Witcher, tous deux étant dans sa classe et avec qui il avait l'habitude de réviser tandis que Yuri avait fait passer le mot à son jeune voisin Karol. Seulement, il avait omis de préciser que la bête noire de ce dernier, alias Rita Mordio, serait très certainement présente.

« Mais c'est elle qui a commencé ! » protesta le jeune collégien avant de recevoir un coup sur la tête venant de sa voisine de droite. « Aie ! Mais arrête Rita ! »

« Arrête de couiner (1) et fais ce qu'il dit. J'en ai marre d'attendre. » répliqua la brune avec mauvaise humeur.

« Tu devrais écouter aussi Yuri. » fit Judith avec un sourire en coin.

« Oh ? Mais je ne suis qu'une pauvre victime moi aussi et, qui plus est, je suis doublement attaqué par Perfect-man et la femme de glace. » déclara le brun sur un ton faussement innocent qui n'était pas au goût de tous vu que Sodia lui jetait un regard particulièrement menaçant. Chance que Flynn était assis entre ces deux là car sinon…

Le plus âgé frappa dans ses mains, attirant ainsi l'attention de ses cadets sur lui.

« Mes jeunes amis, afin que nous ne perdions pas plus de temps, je vous invite à fermer vos yeux et à commencer cette partie avant que l'on ne meure tous de faim. » dit-il, approuvé d'un hochement de tête par la majorité.

« A présent, le village de Tiercelieux s'endort en toute innocence… Cupidon s'éveille pour unir deux âmes pures et se rendort en toute quiétude… Les amoureux sortent de leur torpeur et se découvrent, revenant ensuite dans leurs lits douillets… La voyante sort à son tour de son sommeil et espionne l'un des villageois avant de retourner dans les bras de Morphée… Puis les loups s'éveillent, prêts à commettre leur premier crime au village tandis que la petite fille les épie, et dévore leur première victime avant d'aller se coucher, repus… Enfin vient la sorcière… Va-t-elle utiliser sa potion de vie sur la victime des loups ? Va-t-elle se servir de sa potion de mort ? Elle se rendort à présent puis le jour se lève sur le village de Tiercelieux… Ses habitants découvrent avec… horreur la mort de Sodia qui était Simple Villageoise. »

« Hein ?! » firent en même temps la rousse et celui qu'elle détestait tandis que Raven retournait la carte qu'elle possédait.

« Alors là, je jure que je n'y suis pour rien ! » se défendit immédiatement Yuri, pris au dépourvu. « Si j'étais loup, je ne l'aurais jamais tuée le premier soir. »

« C'est assez facile comme argument Yuri. » attaqua Judith avec un sourire malicieux. « Tu peux très bien l'avoir tuée dans le but de t'innocenter. »

« Judy, elle veut ma peau donc tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pris le risque de me retrouver nez à nez avec le chasseur ou tué par la sorcière ? »

« Peut-être… »

« Je pense plutôt que Yuri dit la vérité nanoja. » intervint Patty, pensive. « Les loups ont probablement cherché à le faire accuser. »

« Avant de commencer les votes, Sodia chérie, viens nous faire profiter de ton innocente petite main. »

La rousse, éliminée du jeu, rejoignit le meneur se trouvant à l'autre bout de la table et plongea sa main dans un bocal rempli de papiers blancs. Pour pimenter le jeu, quelques petits défis et gages avaient été écrits avant le début de la partie par chacun et c'était au premier éliminé de piocher celui pour la partie en cours. La jeune femme déplia le papier choisi et ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en lisant ce qui était marqué.

« Alors ? » demanda Estelle.

« C'est toi qui as écrit cela Judith ? » demanda celle à la natte en essayant de ne pas rougir.

« Oh ? Tu as donc pioché le mien ? Fais-en donc profiter tout le monde. » fit celle aux cheveux bleus, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Ahem… A la fin de la partie, le couple doit s'embrasser. NB : Si c'est un couple traître et qu'il gagne la partie… Il est fortement encourager à faire des bébés loups pour repeupler le village. (2) » lut-elle à haute voix.

Tous les autres avaient des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes suite à l'entente de ce gage. L'auteur de celui-ci semblait très satisfait de son coup, attirant sur lui l'attention du brun aux cheveux longs dont le regard alla du blond à la jeune femme puis inversement.

« Bon la jeunesse, je vous invite à passer à vos votes avant que l'on ne meure tous affamés… » se lamenta Raven en prenant un air dramatique.

« Contrairement à Patty, je ne suis pas convaincu de l'innocence de Yuri donc je vote contre lui. » déclara Witcher avant de réajuster ses lunettes.

« Moi de même. » ajouta Judith avec un sourire.

« Yuri loup j'y crois pas trop non plus sur ce coup. » contredit Rita. « Je pense plutôt que ce morveux qui n'arrête pas de s'agiter depuis tout à l'heure est un des loups. »

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas loup moi ! Et sans moi tu ne se… » commença l'adolescent avant de s'interrompre, s'apercevant de sa maladresse. « Mince… »

« Karol serait donc la sorcière ? » demanda candidement celle aux cheveux roses. « Il aurait donc sauvé Rita et tué Sodia à la place ? »

« S'il dit la vérité, il n'a pas été très malin en tuant un villageois au hasard. » fit remarquer Flynn.

« Raison de plus pour le pendre haut et court ! » s'exclama la jeune brune, inflexible sur la décision qu'elle avait prise.

« Ce qui nous fait deux votes contre Yuri et un contre Karol pour le moment. Qu'en pense le reste du village ? » lança Raven, faisant le tour de la table tandis que la rousse regardait la scène, assise dans un fauteuil avec Repede à ses pieds.

« Ca me fait mal de faire ça mais je vais voter aussi contre Yuri. » dit Karol, penaud. « Je sais que Rita est innocente vu que je l'avais sauvée donc la défense qu'il avait sortie n'est plus valable. Et je m'excuse auprès de Sodia pour l'avoir tuée. »

« Personnellement, je pense qu'ils sont tous les deux innocents nanoja. » contredit Patty dont les yeux allaient entre les deux qui étaient actuellement votés. « Personne n'a contredit Karol sur son rôle et la façon de sourire de Yuri me laisse penser qu'il a un rôle utile. »

Effectivement, celui aux cheveux longs avait un sourire qui criait « Ce sera tant pis pour vous si je meurs » et, de plus, était très calme.

« C'est un bon argument Patty mais s'il s'avère qu'il est loup, tu viens de l'innocenter, ce qui te rends suspecte toi aussi. » déclara Estelle qui ignorait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait le regard gris intrigué que lui jetait à présent son voisin de droite.

« Ce n'est pas faux mais, personnellement, je n'ai rien entendu du côté de Patty cette nuit alors que je suis juste à côté d'elle. » défendit Judith. « L'autre hypothèse possible est que Rita et Karol soient en fait les loups et qu'ils se soient protégés mutuellement. »

« Même pas en rêve ! » répliquèrent immédiatement les deux concernés.

« Toutes mes excuses. J'oubliais que cela se serait vu comme le nez au milieu de la figure avec vous deux. »

Le sourire moqueur de celle aux cheveux bleus lui attira, malgré elle, quelques regards inquisiteurs.

« Ton hypothèse me semble un peu bancale Judith. D'ailleurs je suis très tenté de te voter. » fit Flynn avec sérieux.

« Oh ? Pourtant je n'ai rien fait de mal. » se défendit-elle en prenant un faux air innocent qui ne dupa personne.

« Je pense plutôt que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher. »

« Je suis de l'avis de Flynn. Tu es plutôt douée pour semer la zizanie donc je te pense louve. » ajouta Estelle, son voisin de droite la regardant d'un air pensif.

« Trois voix contre Yuri, deux contre Judith ainsi qu'une contre Karol. Patty et Yuri, il ne manque plus que vous. » fit remarquer le meneur du jeu.

« Vu ma posture, je vote aussi contre Judy mais sans grande conviction. Je pense comme Flynn sauf sur le fait qu'elle soit louve. » dit Yuri, l'air plus ennuyé qu'autre chose.

« Je suis d'accord avec Yuri nanoja. Je vote aussi pour elle. » proclama Patty, achevant ainsi les votes du premier jour.

« Le village a donc décidé d'éliminer Judith qui était… Cupidon. Pas de chance ! Les loups sont enchantés de ce résultat. »

La jeune femme quitta la table avec une moue boudeuse, peu contente d'avoir été éliminée aussi vite, et alla rejoindre Sodia pour suivre le reste de la partie.

« Le village de Tiercelieux se rendort dans la peur, n'ayant pu éliminer aucun des loups-garous le menaçant… S'éveille la voyante qui espionne l'un des joueurs avant de se rendormir… Puis les loups-garous, épiés discrètement par la petite fille. Chacun semble vouloir son morceau de viande. Sauce barbecue ou sauce tartare ? Ils finissent par se mettre d'accord et dévore le pauvre innocent qu'ils ont choisi pour apaiser leur faim avant de se rendormir… Le village sort à présent de sa torpeur pour découvrir le cadavre de… Rita qui était… chasseur ! »

Juste après que sa carte fut retournée et sans attendre que Raven ne le lui demande, elle désigna immédiatement Karol, le condamnant à mourir avec elle. Le meneur dévoila donc la carte du jeune collégien qui, comme il l'avait laissé échappé, était celle de la sorcière.

« Mais je t'avais dit que j'étais innocent et que je t'avais sauvée ! »

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas te dévoiler morveux ! »

Un soupir fut poussé par les joueurs restés en vie, blasés qu'ils étaient face à cette scène si prévisible. Tandis que les deux derniers éliminés se chamaillaient à l'écart, l'adulte du groupe se racla la gorge.

« Pendant qu'ils règlent leurs comptes, on va continuer la partie. » déclara-t-il juste avant qu'un gargouillis se fasse entendre. « Puis après on va dévaliser le frigo. »

« En tout cas, les loups ont eu de la chance que Mordio soit le chasseur. » remarqua Witcher. « Sa réaction était plus que prévisible. »

Estelle s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'elle entendit Yuri fredonner à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna à demi vers lui, découvrant qu'il la regardait avec un sourire narquois et qu'il semblait très satisfait.

« Estelle, n'aurais-tu pas oublié de t'épiler par hasard ? (3)» lui demanda-t-il sur un ton ironique, choquant au passage Flynn qui se trouvait à sa droite.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? » bégaya-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

« Disons que je te sens nerveuse depuis le début de la partie et que j'ai compris pourquoi à présent. Rita va être déçue quand elle comprendra que tu l'as mangée. » poursuivit-il, constatant qu'il parvenait à la faire rougir.

« M-Mais je n-ne suis p-pas un l-loup-garou ! E-Et même s-si c'était l-le cas, je n'aurais j-jamais tué R-Rita ! » se défendit-elle, perdant de plus en plus ses moyens.

« C'est exactement ce que tout le monde aurait pensé et ils t'auraient tous pensé innocente, c'est certain. Seulement, je pense que c'était exactement ce que tu souhaitais. » contra-t-il, appuyant sur chaque mot de sa dernière phrase. « Estelle, montre tes vilaines papattes (4) de louve à tout le monde. »

Les réactions de celles aux cheveux roses prouvèrent à tous qu'elle était loin d'être innocente et, à l'unanimité, elle fut votée. Au moment où Raven retourna la carte de la jeune femme, ils purent constater que Yuri avait vu juste : Estelle était bien un loup-garou. Suite à cela, elle quitta la table, penaude, et alla s'excuser auprès de Rita pour l'avoir mangée.

« Le village de Tiercelieux s'endort, rassuré de savoir que l'un des loups n'est plus là pour le tourmenter… La voyante s'éveille et épie l'un des joueurs avant de se rendormir… Puis vient le tour du dernier loup, épié par la petite fille, qui se retrouve à présent seul pour commettre ses forfaits. Il se choisit une victime parmi les innocents et la dévore avant de s'endormir, repu… A présent, le jour se lève sur le village qui découvre la mort de… Witcher qui était… Simple villageois. »

Le jeune garçon à lunettes fut un peu déçu d'avoir été éliminé et rejoignit les autres qui s'étaient à présent massés autour de la table.

« Le village a gagné à présent non ? » demanda Karol, constatant que la partie était presque finie.

« Tout dépendra du couple. » répondit Judith avec un sourire en coin. « Et si je me fis à l'attitude de chacun, j'ai dû faire un couple traître, comme je l'espérais. »

« Et le dernier loup c'est qui ? »

La réponse arriva lorsque les derniers joueurs commencèrent le débat.

« On dirait bien que j'ai perdu nanoja. » constata Patty avec le sourire. « Yuri, tu étais la voyante n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bingo. » confirma le brun.

« Et tu es en couple traitre avec Flynn. »

« Désolé Patty mais nous n'avons pas le choix. » s'excusa le blond en votant la jeune fille avec Yuri.

« Le village a donc décidé d'éliminer Patty qui était Petite fille. La victoire est donc aux amoureux qui, en plus d'avoir gagné le privilège de se tourner les pouces en attendant que le repas soit prêt, ont un petit défi à relever. »

Les deux concernés jetèrent un regard noir à celle qui était la cause de tout cela et qui en était très fière.

« Ne soyez donc pas timides les garçons. » fit Judith avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle allait le payer très cher un jour celle-là…

« Puisqu'il le faut… » dit Yuri avec un sourire espiègle avant de s'approcher de Flynn pour… l'embrasser sur la joue, en étonnant plus d'un par ce geste qui n'était point celui attendu. « Défi rempli ! »

« Une minute ! Tu ne devais pas… » commença Estelle avant d'être interrompue par le brun.

« Elle a juste écrit que le couple devait s'embrasser. Elle n'a pas précisé où. » fit-il remarquer.

« Il a raison sur ce point. » confirma la rousse, ayant lu ledit défi.

En voyant la moue déçue de celle aux cheveux bleus, le blond retint un soupir de soulagement et alla embrasser son meilleur ami sur la joue, complétant ainsi le défi des deux côtés.

Tandis que ceux qui avaient perdu la partie allèrent s'occuper de préparer à manger, mettre la table et ranger un peu, les deux gagnants s'étaient mis en retrait à l'abri des regards.

« Si je résume bien, tu as sondé, dans l'ordre, Patty, Estellise et moi n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Flynn.

« Non. Je n'avais pas besoin de sonder Estelle car je savais qu'elle se trahirait toute seule et je n'ai sondé Patty qu'en deuxième position. » répondit Yuri. « La première personne que j'avais sondée c'était… »

« Sodia, naturellement. » termina son meilleur ami.

« Yep. » confirma le brun avant de s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les voir d'où ils étaient.

Quand il fut certain de la chose, celui aux cheveux longs attrapa le blond par le col de sa chemise puis le rapprocha de lui dans le but de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact dura quelques secondes et fut rompu par son initiateur.

« Défi accompli à présent. »

* * *

1 : Au départ, c'était le verbe « chouiner » qui était là mais, pour une raison quelconque, mon correcteur orthographique ne le connait point. Et c'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait ce genre de coup le saligaud…

2 : J'ai gagné une fois en couple traitre et, le loup qui était mon partenaire, m'a sorti cette phrase… Et je suis quasi certaine qu'il me refera ce coup très prochainement.

3 : Sur la version en ligne, j'ai souvent vu cette phrase être sortie par les joueurs expérimentés.

4 : Mon correcteur orthographique s'obstine à souligner ce mot… Et il m'a fait plusieurs suggestions pour le remplacer. Eliandre était attirée par « papettes » et moi par « patates ». Je vous laisse le plaisir d'imaginer ce qu'aurait donné la phrase avec ces mots-là.

Note de Kaleiya : Cet OS est terminé mais vu ce qu'on peut faire comme compositions dans une partie de Loups-garous et les idées diaboliques que j'ai, un autre suivra très certainement un jour.


End file.
